Talk:Ozel
I've deleted the trivia about Ozel being Luna in both this and Luna's article. Maybe something could be said as a note, but those 3 paragraphs seems a bit too much ^^u besides, although maybe some people could think they were the same, I think it was clear that they were 2 different characters (with Luna having purple hair, without ever having shown her eyes, and wearing a waitress dress, while Ozel had red hair and she was/is wearing a maid dress) --shansito 18:37, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, the fact that she is called Ozel not Luna can disprove this rumor alone, so I don't much more needs to be said. :) --Pip25 22:23, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :: I have a question about something stated in the article. It's stated that she let the Slayers know about her connection to Rezo. What exactly is that connection, or was it even really explored? Just saying that she reveals the connection to Rezo without posting what her connection is is a little pointless unless she was actually stating that she had a connection to him without saying what it was.RibeyeofyourDreams 20:20, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::That's the thing, she made it more or less clear that there's a connection between her and Rezo, specially when she told the Slayers to look for Rezo's jar, when no one even knew what was that, but she didn't say what connected them. --shansito 20:30, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, I suppose that could signify a connection, though it's a shaky one. She could easily be connected to the Mazoku, especially with the mentions of the "contract". A Mazoku connection seems more plausible, however, given how that jar is shown to hold such power, one could theorize that Ozel just wanted Lina and company to destroy it so that nobody could use it against the Mazoku, much the same way Xellos travels and destroys Claire Bible copies. My theory is just as shaky, though, therefore I'm in no position to judge yours. I can only say that Knowledge of a thing doesn't necessarily mean a connection to that thing. Perhaps Ozel wants Lina to bring the jar to her, maybe use it herself to free herself from the "contract"? There's so many possible answers, it's hard to even theorize. However, it's fun to do, and thanks for what information you were able to provide. RibeyeofyourDreams 21:00, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :::::But apart from Xelloss, who as always is working only for his own benefit (or that of his mistress), there isn't any other mazoku in the series (yet), so a connection between Ozel and a mazoku is more than shaky, I'd say. Rezo is shown holding that jar, so I wouldn't say there's a mazoku involved there, it seems to be some creation of his, and probably that jar is what's keeping the seal on Taforasia's inhabitants, as well as the actual forms of both Pokota and Duclis, and maybe what keeps Ozel alive =/ but whatever it is, we'll have to wait for EVOLUTION-R for the answers =3 --shansito 21:58, 4 November 2008 (UTC)